Friends Forever
by chocolate oreos me
Summary: Percy and Annabeth first meet when they are 5 and in kindergarten. They grow up together and become best friends. Will changes occur in their relationship?


**In this Fanfic, Percy is 5 and in Kindergarten. Annabeth is 5 as well. Please read and enjoy! **

Percy scanned his kindergarten homeroom. Ms. White said each person should grab a partner and start working on their art projects, but he didn't know who to pair up with. He didn't have a lot of friends in his class. In school teams, when there were team captains, he was usually the kid who got picked last.

Everyone already had a partner. Percy looked at the floor. He would be working alone again, then, since noone wanted to work with him. Tears were in his eyes.

"Crybaby," He suddenly heard somebody say next to him. He turned around and saw a girl with blond hair and grey eyes. Not dull grey eyes, sparkly grey eyes. Her eyes were so pretty.

"I'm not a crybaby!" He said. "Where did you come from?"

"I just transferred to this school!" The girl said. Her voice had a naturally bossy tone to it. "I don't have a partner. Would you like to work with me?"

Percy smiled. Of course he would! He hated working alone. "Sure," He replied. This new girl had called him a crybaby, but he didn't mind because she had such pretty eyes. He thought he could stare at them for hours and not get bored.

The new girl interrupted her thoughts. "I'm Annabeth." She said, sticking her hand out for him to shake. Percy shook her hand quickly.

"According to Ms. White's directions, we have to draw an animal we like, color it and hand it in by the end of the class." Annabeth said knowingly. Percy nodded. Annabeth was so smart.

"Can we draw a dolphin?" Percy asked tentatively. "We should paint the background blue. Pretty, shiny blue."

"Ew." Annabeth said. "Blue's such a boy color. Grey is prettier."

"I think grey is pretty too," Percy said. "Your eyes are grey, and their really pretty!"

"Thanks!" Annabeth said. She blushed. She wasn't used to being complimented. "Blue's not so bad either."

Percy said, "If blue's not so bad, can we please please please draw a dolphin? Please with a cherry on top."

Annabeth nodded. Dolphin's weren't so bad. Dolphins were grey, after all. Also, she had saw in a documentary that dolphins had really big brains and were really smart. She liked smart.

"I need to use the bathroom," Annabeth said. "I'll go get a bathroom pass from Ms. White. I'll be back in 5 minutes, ok?"

"Ok!" Percy said. By the time she got back, what she saw amazed her.

Percy already had paper, crayons and a yellow pencil. He was sketching out a dolphin. It was perfect. The dolphin was leaping out of the sea, splashes of water jumping out along with it. Blue skies and a smiling sun were in the background.

"Wow, you did this in 5 minutes?" Little Annabeth asked.

"Yeah!" Percy said. "I drawed dolphins a lot."

"It's draw, not drawed, Percy." Annabeth said, in a know-it-all voice.

"Fine_._ I draw dolphins a lot. Happy?" Percy replied. Annabeth scowled.

"Happy." She grumbled. She picked up a blue crayon and started to help with coloring the ocean blue.

"Stop!" Percy said. "You're coloring it wrong! It should be light blue, not dark blue." He said. This was the first time Annabeth had heard the bossy side of Percy, and it irritated her.

"It's right!" She yelled.

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

This went on for a total of 5 minutes, until they forgot what they were arguing about. Finally, Annabeth started on a different approach.

"Well, you draw pretty dolphins, but your name is weird!" Annabeth yelled, mad at Percy.

"My name is weird?" Percy said. Noone had said that to him before.

"I read a book about popular names in the United States, and Percy's not one of them!" Annabeth said.

"My name is short for Perseus!" Percy yelled, throwing his crayons on the floor. He always loved his name. It made him feel special because it was so different. His mom said his dad had given him his name. Percy grabbed their art project and marched off. He handed it in to Ms. White, who praised him on his detailed dolphins.

After Percy walked away, Annabeth started to feel bad. When he was packing his schoolbag, she walked up to him.

"I'm sorry," She said softly. "I didn't want to offend you."

To her surprise, Percy thought for a while, then smiled. "Forgiven." He said softly back. "What does offend mean?"

"To upset, I think." Annabeth said, thinking really hard. "Anyways, I think Percy is a great name."

"You think?" Percy laughed. His whole face seemed to light up. "Yeah, it's wayyyy better than Annabeth. I mean, that's like the longest name ever. It takes so long to say." He laughed again.

Annabeth started to get mad, until she looked at Percy's face and saw he was joking. She had to admit her name was kinda long and annoying to say sometimes. Annabeth said, "How's this: You can call me Annie if I can call you Perc." She held out her hand. "Deal?"

"Deal!" Percy exclaimed. He thought for a while, then came up with something else. "I didn't like being mad at you just now," Percy admitted. "That's bad. Do you want to pinky promise to never fight and be friends forever?" He held up his pinky.

Annabeth wrapped her little pinky around Percy's. "Friends forever!" She said.

**What did you guys think? Sorry if it wasn't realistic… Anyways please please please please please please review. That would mean so much to me.**


End file.
